


The Sappiness Will End Us All!

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Short, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-18
Updated: 2007-06-18
Packaged: 2018-12-26 23:16:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12068958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Brian & Justin - They Come To A Conclusion.Short But Sweet ;-)





	The Sappiness Will End Us All!

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

"Hey, are you asleep?"  
  
*Groan* "I'm trying to be."  
  
*Eye Rolling* "I was just thinking..."  
  
"That's always a bad sign."  
  
"Shut up." *Sigh* "I was wondering if...well..."  
  
"If what? "  
  
"................."  
  
"Spit it out already!"  
  
"Well, if there could be any chance...that maybe one day we could...you know."  
  
"No, I don't know. Care to enlighten me."  
  
"If we could do it...raw?"  
  
*Smirk* "We could do it now if we wanted."  
  
"Do you want to?"  
  
*Grin* "Come here, Brian."  
  
"Oh, Justin!"  
  
"Oh, Brian!"  
  
And they made love all night...raw.  
  
~~~Fin~~~


End file.
